


Whisper Through The Chrysalis

by ScarletteStar1



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Desire, Exhibitionism, Fingering, First Time, Lust, M/M, Obsession, One Shot, Oral, it is so freaking sexy when they talk to each other about killing each other, otp, season two, season two episode nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Summary: "With all my knowledge and intuition I could never entirely predict you. I can feed the caterpillar, and I can whisper through the chrysalis, but. . . what hatches follows its own nature, and is beyond me."--  Hannibal Lecter to Will Graham, Season 2, Episode 9, Shiizakana.Hannibal finds a way to feast on Will and to satisfy a deep, deep hunger and need.





	Whisper Through The Chrysalis

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot takes place in the barn, after Hannibal stops Will from killing the man that bursts out of the horses womb. . .

Hannibal’s thumb stopped the gun from discharging. With his other hand, he cupped Will’s jaw, stroked up and into his silky curls.

His face was so close, Wil smelled sage on Hannibal’s breath.

“That look in your eyes, beloved,” he crooned. “Tell me, do you fantasize? Do you imagine that bloody and broken body on the floor is mine?” He rubbed Will’s earlobe between his thumb and forefinger, much as he might a woman’s nipple.

“Fuck you,” Will hissed.

“Mmmmh, yes,” Hannibal sighed and stepped closer, pressed his body into Will’s. “Oh, that look. . . yes, I could almost giggle like a boy it brings me so very close to ecstasy.” Hannibal brushed his mouth over Will’s neck, and then licked his lips with a very wet, hot tongue. “How sweet it would feel to tumble over the edge, but not without you, beloved. Not without clutching you close to me as I fall free for so far until both our bodies shatter with sheer pleasure. You’ll see.”

“I’m not gay,” Will stated. His voice was angry enough, but Hannibal felt him against his thigh. He even rubbed back, ever so slightly against Hannibal’s woolen, gray, plaid pant leg.

“Oh, I don’t care what you are,” Hannibal said. He pocketed the gun so he could bring both his hands to Will’s waist. Gently, he walked him back until he was against the stable wall. Will’s hands came up to Hannibal’s neck. The bloody man whimpered in the hay behind them. Hannibal rolled his eyes back and he smiled. At the glint of his teeth, Will smiled too. “Tell me. Tell me how you want to do it.”

“No.”

“Naughty boy, won’t do as he is told,” Hannibal chuckled, genuinely pleased. He started to undo Will’s pants. Will shivered and lowered his head to breathe against Hannibal’s neck. Hannibal smelled rich, like buttery amber and vanilla swirled into an exotic pot of spice and set on fire. Will’s tongue darted out to lick his own lips and in doing so caught a patch of Hannibal’s skin. He heard Hannibal’s breath catch, almost imperceptibly. “Tell me what you want,” Hannibal groaned. He’d gotten his black gloved hands into Will’s jeans, and set his dick free. Will bucked against Hannibal rebelliously, and tightened his hands around Hannibal’s neck ever so slightly. Will raised his head to find Hannibal’s pupils blown with desire.

The man behind them moaned again. Hannibal and Will both looked at one another. Reaching into his pocket, Hannibal got the gun and with out looking, he aimed behind him and shot the man in the leg. The man screamed. The man howled in agony as the bullet tore through skin and muscle and lodged in bone. Will opened his mouth ever so slightly and looked at Hannibal. His eyes glowed with appreciation. Hannibal’s lips twitched in a little smile and his eyebrows shot up. Will thrust his dick up in Hannibal’s gloved hand to the rhythm of the bloody man’s cries.

“You won’t tell me, so I will have to guess. How do you like this orchestra of agony? Yes, I think you like it well. There is pleasure in pain, is there not? Go ahead and imagine it is me, crying out, bleeding, dying on the floor as you search for your erotic bliss.”

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuu…..” Will’s eyes rolled back and he moaned as he rode Hannibal’s fist. He dropped his hands from Hannibal’s neck and clutched at the lapels of his fine, wool coat.

“Yes. Yes, that’s it,” Hannibal urged. He’d ruin his suit in the filth of the barn, but he didn’t care. He had to taste. He had to feed. He was his beloved’s and he had to make his beloved his. He sank to his knees and nuzzled Will’s groin, much as he loved to nuzzle a fine glass of wine prior to drinking. He parted his lips and allowed his tongue to travel through the seeping slit of Will’s head. It was sweet and bitter and salty. It set every tastebud on his tongue off in a frenzy all at once. No longer could he wait. He swallowed Will up to his hilt and sucked with a furious hunger. He pulled off his glove so he could dandle Will’s balls in his fingertips.

Will grabbed Hannibal’s hair and set a punishing pace. He’d come hard and fast and be done with it. He’d use Hannibal as Hannibal had used him, as Hannibal had used everyone else around him. Will gazed at the bloody man in the dusty hay of the barn floor. The man writhed in pain. As Will watched, he felt not one but two of Hannibal’s fingers breach the tight ring of his ass, scissor into him. He didn’t want it to feel as good as it did. He’d come watching the man on the floor in a puddle of filth and blood. He’d come with his dick, balls deep in Hannibal’s throat, and with Hannibal’s fingers pressing up into him.

Hannibal would make Will talk. He would swallow every delicious drop of him and then he would get him to confess all the fantasies that lurked in the silken cocoon of his imagination. It was a strange interrogation. It was unexpected. Hannibal would not have predicted their first time would have been as such, and yet, there was something utterly glorious about the masochistic melody thrumming behind them. It was absolutely unusual, but it was theirs. He worked his tongue under Will’s dick and swirled it around his head in torturously slow circles before driving him deep into his mouth again and again. His nostrils flared as he inhaled the musk of Will’s groin and he tried not to smile, least his teeth interfere with pleasing his darling.

Knowing what Hannibal so desired, it briefly crossed Will’s mind to pull out at the last moment, to deprive him. But with a mighty grunt and a lusty thrust, Will came, hot and hard, against the back of Hannibal’s tongue. He felt the muscles of Hannibal’s throat pulsate around him as his seed was devoured. Hannibal was looking up into Will’s face as he came, but Will was looking at the man on the floor. Even still, Hannibal recorded in his mind the spasm of bliss that floated across Will’s face as he let go.

Smacking his lips, Hannibal rose to his feet. He helped tuck Will back into his pants and ignored the aching need in his own. “You are full of surprises, Will Graham,” Hannibal sighed as his stomach curled in utter contentment around Will’s spendings. He threaded his fingers into Will’s hair and pulled his forehead against his own. “You are even more delectable than I had dared to dream,” he said.

Will closed his eyes and leaned against Hannibal. He hated himself for it. He hated himself for the surrendering, but much like the suffering man who had just burst forth from the belly of a horse, he also felt as though he were being reborn.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Hannibal fic... please feel free to say hello!!! I absolutely LIVE for comments. . . I am sooooo loving this show and I am so shipping these two so freaking hard it is ridiculous. The fact that they can make talking to one another about KILLING one another feel like the most erotic foreplay ever is just something else... xoxo. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
